The Story of Evil
by Ina-Hina
Summary: "My queen I am your servant alone..." Where did this come from? Why would the Prince of Lucifenia say such things? Why would he demote himself to a mere servant and why is he known to his sister Rilliane as Allen, the servant boy? The three kingdoms are falling into chaos once more as the Daughter of Evil takes the throne. Based on the novels of story of evil more than the songs.


_**I'm sorryyyyy. I promised I'd update and I swear I'm almost done... School life has consumed me and I've been in a lot of role plays on forums, if you're a member on Ushi no Tane then PM me and maybe we can talk :D But it's been so long and I decided to do something a bit different. This is not **__**completely accurate**__**. So no flames thanks, I haven't even read the novels as a whole for Aku no Monogatari. For those who are unfamiliar with the books, then this is just like Story of Evil but it has a few more twists and turns... :'D**_

_**enjoy and R'n'R! I may or may not update this. Not sure if one shot or not.**_

_**Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom of yellow, a queen gave birth to twins, a girl and a boy. However the siblings got separated soon enough due to the selfish adults. The girl became the selfish queen of the kingdom and her brother became her loyal tool. A servant of evil. **_

__"I am your loyal servant, and you're our country's queen__

__Us, a pair of pitied twins, burdened by our destiny__

__Let hellfire consume me, if that's what must be done__

__I will gladly play the part, so that you may shine my sun"__

__Dong. Dong. __The church's bells rang once. Twice. People filtered into the castle's courtyard, doing so quietly but an unmistakeable aura of excitement could be felt from each and every one of them. The land's king and queen stood in the centre, among the masses, with the latter noticeably tired and leaning on her husband's arm for support. Despite this, on each of their faces were contented smiles, waving to the apprehensive crowd. Suddenly, two maids split the crowd in half, walking slowly and carefully to their lord and lady, each holding a bundle of blankets in their arms. Approaching the queen, they kneeled down and lifted up their arms, allowing her to take their burdens. Inside were two infants, a boy and a girl, both laying still and surprisingly silent, reaching for each other's hands. The maids retreated and slipped into the crowd as if they were shadows, as if they did not exist. The queen held her children close, taking a moment to inspect their faces closely, having had them taken away from her so quickly after birth. The masses were practically buzzing with energy, all listening closely for their lord and lady's word. The king stepped forward to face them, arms spread wide and a joyful smile donning his face.

"My people, today is a glorious day! Today, my dear wife has given me, no, this land, not one but two heirs!" The citizens cheered but he soon quietened them down. "May I present to you..." He took the twins into his arms, holding them up as high as he was able. "Riliane and Alexial Lucifen d'Autriche, the future of the kingdom of Lucifenia!" The applause resulting from this speech was overwhelming and the new mother was afraid her children would react badly to it but as they had from the start, remained still, much to both parent's relief. "Now I understand that you would wish to meet our two new royals but I must ask you to refrain from doing so until a later date. Her Ladyship is still weary from the birth and wishes to spend time with her children. Please respect her wishes and do not try to get too close," his tone was not unkind but there was an undertone of steel, a promise of consequence to whomever would go against his wishes.

The royals left after the crowd's cheers and eventual mumblings died down, guards greeting them at the palace's gates. Along with them was a brown haired man donning a red armour.

"You're Majesties," he bowed, respectful but the smile on his face suggested that their relationship was far past the formalities. "Congratulations. I only wish you and your children the utmost of happiness," he rose again but did not look them in the eye, such an act would be deemed a grave insult to the royal family...

In public anyway.

The king nodded his head, acknowledging the knight's presence. "Thank you for your kind words, Sir Avadonia," he then let a small, informal smile grace his features. "And I will trust you to ensure that happiness as well as safety, Leon," he told the man of red quietly, not allowing his dearest wife to hear.

The king was dying. What from or how he didn't know, but he knew he was. He hadn't had the heart to tell his wife yet, although he knew waiting was only going to cause them more harm than good. She had to prepare for in life, as his queen, due to her was half of everything but in death, she became the sole ruler of all. The king had always intended for it to be so, knowing in his heart that without her guidance, Lucifenia would have fallen into ruin. He closed his eyes, moving forward with his family, missing anything Leonheart had to say.

If he had however, an obedient, "Yes my lord," would have rang in his ears as the Third Hero of Lucifenia bowed deeply to his lord, sorrow taking him behind his mask.

"Your children will have my shadow guarding them until I draw my last breath. I swear it."

_Dong. _The bells rang once but for reasons not fathomable a second strike wasn't heard.

_"At our time of birth, the bells rang, especially for you and me_

_Life seemed blissful for so long, if only they had let us be_

_The selfish adults had other plans for us, to you I wasn't to return_

_If they dare break your heart I will break theirs in turn"_

"Father! Father!" A six year old Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche ran through the castle's garden, catching a rare glimpse of the reigning yet sickly king outside. "Wait! Father! Father!" The blonde tried to keep her pace up, seeing his figure gradually disappear into the distance, having not heard her desperate cries.

"Princess! This is incredibly unladylike behaviour! Please, return to the courtyard at once so we can continue your lessons!" A frustrated Mariam shouted out, head of the maids in Lucifen Castle.

Rilliane stopped and turned around to face her before looking back to where her father's figure had been, disappointed she hadn't caught him. "But... Father was there... I wanted to speak to Father," her face scrunched up in determination near the end. "I wanted to show him this picture I drew! It's of me, Mother, him and Alexial!" She exclaimed, holding up the rather horrid drawing, making the servant have to force her smile.

"Th-That is beautiful Princess Rilliane. I'm sure His Lordship will love it," she praised, struggling to keep both corners of her mouth upwards rather than twisting into a contorted expression of disgust.

The small girl looked ecstatic with Mariam's answer, her blue eyes bright and her mouth in a wide smile. "Oh I knew it! Do you think Father will be so happy he gets better so he can play with me and Alex again!?" Rilliane's excited expression was too much for the lady's maid to put down and instead replied with a simple nod and smile.

"Perhaps he will Princess. You just have to make sure to give it to him with the biggest smile ever," she encouraged her. "How about you let Prince Alexial add something to it, that way His Lordship gets two doses of happiness," she knew better than to exclude one twin from what the other was doing, it spelled the recipe for disaster.

"Oh good idea Mariam! Maybe Mother will be able to add something to it as well! I'll go ask her now!" With that, the young princess skipped away happily, somehow not tripping on her dress.

Mariam sighed, not frustrated with Her Ladyship, rather than herself for encouraging this unladylike behaviour. It was then that she realised exactly what Rilliane had been doing the whole time and almost screeched after her.

"Princess! What about your lessons?!"

_~Two faces just the same, one born to be a tool~_

"Prince Alexial? Prince Alexial? Where are you?" The Third Hero of Lucifenia, Leonheart Avadonia, knocked on almost every door looking for the young master. "Please come out wherever you are milord, His Lordship wishes to speak with you," he heard a thud come from the room beside him and sincerely hoped that hadn't been Alexial fainting. "Young Master? Are you well?" He wasn't terribly worried but still, the Prince fainting wouldn't be the most _desirable_ situation.

"I'm fine Sir Avadonia," the door opened to reveal a sheepish, blonde, blue eyed boy. "I was reading," he explained, suggesting that the thud had indeed been a book.

Leonheart cracked a smile at his lord's answer, as always, amused at Alexial's attempts to read far above his capabilities. Reading truly meant pronouncing every tenth word and knowing the definition of every fifty. It didn't stop the knight from encouraging him though.

"Oh really? What book was it?" He humoured Alexial, pushing the door all the way open.

The young prince smiled brightly, pleased with the interest Leonheart took in his reading. "It was a history book! It was about this weird woman who ate everything... I think," he bit his lip, trying to make sense of all the words he'd seen dance across the page.

Leonheart almost groaned aloud, realising just what Alexial had been reading. _That blasted Evillous Chronicles Elluka keeps here. He must've picked up the tome about Banika Conchita... _The man sighed, rubbing his temples. _Well, on the bright side he probably didn't even understand exactly what she ate and I sincerely hope he doesn't ever find the Lunacy of Duke Venomania, that's scarring for a grown man to read, let alone a five year old. _He tried to shake the thought out of his head, lightly slapping himself. _Although being the prodigy he is, I can unfortunately see him understanding far too much of that particular book far too young. _

"Sir Avadonia?" Alexial's soft voice pierced his thoughts.

"Hm, yes?" The knight shook his head, regaining his composure.

"Did you say that Father wanted to speak to me?" The boy's eyes glowed gently, containing a hidden excitement at having a conversation with the ever elusive and sickly king of Lucifenia.

Leonheart smiled assuringly in return, nodding his head. "Yes, he does," he kneeled before Alexial, holding his hand out to him ceremoniously, keeping his head down to hide the small smirk growing on his face. "Would milord care to be escorted by this humble knight?" Leonheart could practically feel the prince's eyes boring into his hand, taking the whole matter considerably seriously for a five year old.

"Yes please Sir Avadonia!" Alexial took his hand with both of his, squeezing it. "Please take me to see Father!"

"You need only ask Young Master, and I will deliver," Leonheart bowed, not able to resist continuing his little performance. "Please, allow me..." in a flash, he'd lifted up the boy and was giving him a terribly unceremonious piggyback.

The constant poking in the ribs certainly didn't raise the level of decorum either.

Subsequently, the boy began to lose himself in a fit of giggles, laughing uncontrollably. "Sir Avadonia! Stop it!" He beat his fists softly against the man's back although it was obvious he wasn't serious.

Leonheart ignored his young lord's pleas and continued onwards to the king's chamber, trying to entertain him as best he could. However not even the experienced knight could have a way of knowing what was to come. Inside, the reigning king of the Kingdom of Yellow, was bedridden, blood dribbling from his lips and the same substance, fresh, on his hand.

"...My Lord..." Leonheart and Alexial's laughter had stopped long before they'd entered the room but now, now it felt so much time and passed since.

"F-Father..?" Alexial wasn't crying, perhaps it was out of shock, or maybe he just couldn't comprehend what his father was going through but on his face was an expression of pure terror. "W-What's wrong? Who did this to you?!" Breaking free of Leonheart's grasp, he ran to the old king's side, in hysterics.

His blue eyes reflected in his father's, desperately searching for that brilliant shade of blue that had always lurked there. However, the king was a reflection of his former self, his eyes dim and covered with mist while his originally strong, firm hands could barely keep a grip on Alexial's. Leonheart knew that the king would eventually succumb to this illness but so soon? Surely not even Elluka Clockworker, the capricious court sorceress could never have predicted something such as this.

And if she had, the Third Hero of Lucifenia would have no qualms with cutting down the her, his predecessor and first.

Finally, the king began speaking, although he could not keep his gaze straight and not once did he look into Alexial's eyes. "I... Am going to...die...today..." He announced, almost as if it were a celebration, confusing his son. "I knew...it would happen...sooner or...later... Don't worry... Alex..." The young prince sniffed as his father used their family pet name for him. "Do not...cry... But... I need you...to promise me...one thing..."

"Anything Father!" The young lord cried, gripping onto his father's hands with great fervour, leaning forward.

"Look after... Rilliane... Protect her... From all who would... Harm her... Our beautiful rose... Must not wilt, not yet..."

"Protect Rill..." Alexial seemed confused by this but nodded, not wanting to go against the king's dying wish.

"She is... The eldest... And will... One day... Become queen... Make sure... She grows up right..." Both the knight and the boy were unsure of whether he was talking to one or the other. "Even if you...must become evil... Protect your sister... Promise...?"

The prince was intimidated by this daunting task but his resolution stood firm. As firm as a small child could anyway. As he accepted, the king of Lucifenia drew his last breath, his hold becoming limp. Alexial hadn't cried that day, not even as Rilliane bawled into their mother's arms. He couldn't. Now he had to be strong for his sister, he had to put his life into her hands now. There was only one way to do that without becoming a target of assassination himself. So the little prince plotted, planning how to secure his father's last wish, one step at a time...

_"Even if the world despises you and they curse your name_

_I will protect you, there is no need to fear, their hate if will tame_

_Their swords and threats mean nothing to me, for I am just a pawn_

_Your pawn to do with as you please, this is what fate's design has drawn"_

"Alexial, are you sure about this?" Leonheart stood in front of a now eight year old Prince Alexial, concern written on his face.

"I am not Alexial anymore. My name is Allen. You are my father and Miss Germaine is my sister," he told him firmly, frowning. "This is the only way _Father_. I will not let anyone hurt Rilliane," his resolve had only grown since that day, the young boy had grown up so quickly in order to protect his sister.

The Queen Anne had taken over governing the kingdom, ruling justly and as well, if not better than her husband. This left little time for the twins but Alexial had not minded. He had his sister, that was all that mattered.

"If that is your wish... Allen," the knight nodded and just as their conversation ended, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes bounded over to them.

"Oh Sir Avadonia, it's been so long! I hope you've been well!" The man simply bowed and nodded in response and tensed as she turned to Alexial. "Oh, who are you? Are you a friend of Sir Avadonia's?" She turned her nose up at the boy a little hands on hips.

_I guess... The spell worked. I don't know where to praise Elluka of condemn her. _"Oh, Princess, forgive me for not introducing this boy earlier. He's a foster son of mine. Allen, this is, in all her glory, Princess Rilliane of Lucifenia,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you My Lady,"

"And to you as well, Allen. I hope we can become friends,"

_And a friend is what I shall be to you my queen. You will forget you ever had a brother... You are an only child, your twin died at birth. Because, I will become your servant and for you, I will become a true, servant of evil. _

_"Once upon a time there were two happy twins, a boy and girl_

_The girl was the evil queen, only fourteen and exposed to the world_

_She was sitting at the top, with her evil deeds invoking the people's rage _

_But she was in fact my cute sister, dancing beautifully on history's stage"_


End file.
